Link's Journal
by Link Harkinian
Summary: Roleplayed by Pam and Akira.   Roleplay Story of Link's Journal.
1. Prologue

I slowly woke to the morning rhythm of chirping birds and glistening sunlight through the top floor window. I got out of bed; put on my outfit and headed outside to greet Epona. Shortly after leaving my house I heard a commotion of people yelling things, in happy tones; I could not hear. I shrugged it off and returned to Epona, feeding her a carrot or two. All of a sudden there was a voice that rung out behind me.  
>"Good morning, Link."<br>I looked over my shoulder and turned around to face the voice. "P-Princess?"  
>She smiled brightly, laughing a little and trotting her white mare beside me. "I've come to offer thee with a proud position as Personal Guardian."<br>"Personal Guardian?" I questioned, confused with the aspects of the offer.  
>She smiled and nodded. "The pay is wonderful; all you must do is accompany and protect me when I leave the castle grounds."<br>I looked at her a moment before sighing and looking away. "Can I have some time to think?"  
>She looked down at me rather concerned. "Is something wrong?"<br>I sighed, avoiding eye contact. "I just need time to say goodbye." I smiled weakly up at her and bowed. "I'll be ready and packed by tomorrow, if that's okay."  
>She looked at me a moment. "Alright." She bowed her head smiling at me. "I shall see you again tomorrow morning."<br>I blushed a little glancing at her. "Yes of course. Have a safe trip back then, your Highness."  
>She nodded and turned her horse, heading back to the castle.<br>I looked at Epona and sighed speaking quietly. "No one will understand; but I'll have to tell them. ...No matter how much I'll miss them." I sighed heading to work at the ranch.  
>I stopped at the gate, climbing over the fencing and heading over to the goats, Epona following behind. I mounted Epona, leading the goats inside the barn with skill. I paused seeing Ilia walking through out of the corner of my eyes. I waves and smiled. "Hey Ilia!"<br>She smiled and waved back. "Hey Link!" She jogged up to me looking up at me. "Good morning, how are ya'?"  
>I tilted my head. "I'm doing well this morning, thanks. And how are you?"<br>She smiled brighter. "Very good, thank you."  
>My smile faded, remembering this morning, and I sighed turning away. "I've... got news."<br>She looked at me questioningly. "Y-Yes Link?"  
>"...I was visited by Princess Zelda today."<br>Her smile faded as well, now looking at my concerned. "I-Is something wrong?"  
>I sighed again looking over at her. "She gave me a job offer as Personal Guardian to the throne."<br>Ilia looked at me shocked for a moment but then smiled weakly, sweating confused and awkward. "H-Ha ha, y-you would never take a job l-like that of course..." She blinked and stepped closer to me and Epona. "W-Would you?"  
>I looked at her silent for a moment and nodded; trying to get her to understand. "I'm sorry, Ilia."<br>She saddened at the thought and looked down mumbling... "B-But why? ...Your perfectly fine here."  
>I looked at Epona as she lowered her head, avoiding being hit by Ilia by shifting, bobbing her neck and head threateningly. "I.. I'm sorry. Ever since I returned from my quests... It just didn't seem the same anymore..."<br>She turned around mumbling and sniffling. "I... I u-understand..." She began walking away; leaving me there, feeling like a jerk.  
>I sighed and dismounted Epona and sat against a tree in the shade, enjoying the rest of the day, best I could.<br>As nightfall approached, I decided to head home and get packed. I left to home with Epona and said goodnight to my mare before heading inside and looking around wondering where to start.


	2. Chapter 1

I listened to the wind whistling through the darkness, the sound getting louder and louder as a white light comes closer and closer. I suddenly woke up, shooting open my eyes and gasping. I rubbed my head thinking, it was just a dream. I sighed, getting dressed and grabbing my bags. I headed outside, equipping everything to Epona. All of a sudden I stumble, noticing someone hugging me from behind. "H-Huh?"  
>"...I'm going to miss you lots, Link."<br>I sighed and turned around, hugging Ilia back. "I'm sorry."  
>"I-It's okay Link." She sniffled, crying in my shoulder. "J-Just promise to visit me and everyone else every once in a while... Okay?"<br>I nodded and smiled halfheartedly. "I promise."  
>She pulled away; tears staining her cheeks.<br>I smiled and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Everything will be okay. Don't worry..."  
>A weak smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Link, for everything..."<br>I smiled back, before I began to hear a horse approaching. I turned to find Zelda there, smiling down at me. "Good morning, Link. Are you ready to go?"  
>I nodded and sighed, mounting Epona, looking back at everyone and waving. "Goodbye everyone... I'll make sure to visit." They waved and said their goodbyes back as I looked back at Zelda.<br>She smiled and headed towards the Castle. I followed her with Epona, excited yet saddened with the events of these two days. I couldn't help but blush in the presence of the Princess of Hyrule. I was honored that the Princess came to personally give me the job. I couldn't find it in me to turn her down, yet now I have leaving Ordon on my conscious. I decided to leave it alone and hope for the best turn out; it made it a lot easier when I saw the rebuilt castle. I looked up at the castle, my eyes filled with amazement. "T-This is huge!" I looked at Zelda, bursting with excitement. "This place is amazing..."  
>She let out a little chuckle. "Well, it is Hyrule Castle." She giggled at me.<br>I blushed realizing what an idiot I must look like. I looked away quietly following her to the court yard where she keeps the horses. I dismounted Epona rather embarrassed with my behavior.  
>Zelda dismounted her white mare and smiles kindly at me. "Shall I show you to your chambers?"<br>I nodded, putting on a smile; I followed her quietly as she led me up several stair cases and through many hallways until I got to a room near the top of a tower.  
>She gestured, opening the door and presenting the room. It was amazing.<br>She grinned. "This will be your room while you staying here. My room is right up those stairs." She gestured again.  
>I smiled and nodded. "I'll go get my bags."<br>She nodded back. "Would you like some help?"  
>"No, it's okay."<br>"Alright." She smiled bowing her head and leaving to her room.  
>I headed outside, getting my things and returning to my room, spending most of the day unpacking. Soon enough I heard knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I looked over my shoulder, at the door.<br>"It's Zelda." I could faintly hear her answer back behind the door.  
>I stood up. "Come in."<br>She opened the door and tilted her head. "You missed dinner. Are you not hungry?"  
>I laughed. "No not really. I don't eat much."<br>She smiled awkwardly. "Right, of course."  
>I finished putting away some things in the dressers and turned back to her. "Thank you again for the job." I smiled.<br>"Yes of course. It's better because this way I won't have tons of guards following me around where ever I go." She looked away from me, acting rather awkward.  
>I cleared my throat, glancing over at her. "So it's late. You should probably get some rest."<br>She flinched looking at me. "Oh yes, of course." As she left, I noticed a blush on her cheeks and smiled.  
>"Good night..." I smiled closing my door and heading to bed.<p> 


End file.
